Version Differences
Between NTSC-US and PAL *Time Trials differ between the two versions: ** Several levels have different Relic times between NTSC and PAL (check the level list for more). ** NTSC times are rounded to the nearest 30th of a second and end in 0, 3 or 6 always. PAL times are rounded to the nearest 25th of a second and thus, the hundredths are always divisible by 4 (except when they end in 2) and are never odd numbers. ** The Future Frenzy Developer's Time of 1:07:47 is believed to have been done on a Beta (in-development) NTSC version. ** In the NTSC version, the platinum relics on levels 31 and 32 are automatic, while that’s not the case in PAL. *In the NTSC version, you can get 2 Aku Aku masks if you keep dying on a level. In the PAL version, you will never get more than 1, which is how both versions were in Crash 2. *The placement of Aku Aku masks is inferior in PAL. *Aku Aku's nose has some colour issues in both versions. In NTSC, it's gray in his 1-hit point form. In PAL, that happens in his 2-hit points form. *When Crash already has 2 Aku Aku masks, all Aku Crates in underwater levels will turn into normal Crates in PAL. This doesn't happen in NTSC, but it's still impossible to have 3 of them underwater, since breaking a third one does nothing. *Some enemies behave differently in the PAL version, and are generally considered harder: ** The Wizard Lab Assistants have 2 hit points in PAL. When you hit them for the first time, their robes and beard will disappear and they'll stay in their underpants (similar to what happens if you shoot them with the Bazooka in NTSC). ** The Knight Lab Assistants take less time to swing their sword in PAL, as they only grunt once (as opposed to the two grunts they make in NTSC). ** The Double Header Lab Assistants swing their clubs faster in PAL. ** UFO Lab Assistants take a shorter time to charge up their beams. ** The missile-shooting robots in future levels shoot 4 missiles in PAL, whereas they only shoot 3 in NTSC. * When entering a level in NTSC, the same sound as in Crash 2 is heard. In the PAL version, a new sound is used. * In NTSC, Crash won't do his dance after defeating Tiny; he will in the PAL version. * In NTSC, N. Tropy has a line after being defeated. It's only possible to hear it in the PAL version via a glitch, if you jump all the way back after defeating Tropy and before the Warp Sphere appears. * The NTSC version doesn't show the level stats in the secret Warp Room, when Crash is adding a Crystal/Gem/Relic. * In NTSC, Ski Crazed (a Coco level) has Crash's icon on the level stats. This was fixed in the PAL version. * Fake Crash appears in more levels in the PAL version than he does in the NTSC one. Whereas in NTSC he only appears in Toad Village and Makin' Waves, he also appears in Hog Ride in the PAL version. * The option for reversing the vertical aim for the Bazooka was removed from the PAL version. * Like in Crash 2, if you lose a life in the main level, the Death Route lifts disappear in the PAL version, even if you had already reached the lift before losing. The lift remains active at all times in the NTSC version if you've already reached it. Between NTSC-J and the others The Japanese version was based off of the original NTSC-US version, so none of the changes or additions made in the PAL version are present here (except for Coco's icon appearing in Ski Crazed, as well as Fake Crash's cameo in Hog Ride). All of the text in the game has been changed to Japanese, including the textures. *The title screen is obviously different, since the game has a different name. However, unlike previous Crash games, several other things were changed in this one: ** The music has been changed into the theme song you'll often hear in Japanese commercials and albums. ** The logo matches the one from the cover. It comes bouncing into the screen from the centre. ** Crash drops in front of the logo and does his dance. However, the dance is much lengthier here, with a lot of new moves. *One of the neatest additions to this version is the inclusion of bonus CG movies. There are five of them, each unlocked by defeating the respective boss. They're random little acts that can be viewed here (courtesy of Venusy): 1/2/3/4/5 * Crash 3 is one of the few games in Japan to have PocketStation compatibility. By connecting the game with a PocketStation, you will unlock a mini-game that resembles a Tamagotchi. See more here. * Both Crash and Coco make exclamations in various situations. For example, when Crash starts a motorcycle race at full speed, he'll shout "Yeeeey!", and Coco will often make happy sounds when jumping off of ramps with her Jet-Ski. There are several other situations when the characters talk or make sounds. ** Pura and the T-Rex have different voices as well. When Coco sits on Pura, he meows like a little kitty. The T-Rex says "Yahoo!" whenever he lands from a jump. * Just like in the previous games, Aku Aku gives you hints whenever you break one of his Crates. This does not apply to Time Trial mode or the vertical 3-Crates stack in Bug Lite. * Perhaps an odd difference, but the hulking Lab Assistants from the level "Double Headers" no longer have two heads- just one, located in the middle. The Load/Save icon for this level was changed accordingly. * Most levels have times that are different from both US NTSC and PAL. The rule is that it's usually easier to get Sapphires, whereas it's somewhat inconsistent with Gold and Platinum Relics. * Crash's icon in the level HUDs from the Time Twister is different. In fact, it's the one used in the Beta versions of the game, which itself is just the standard extra life icon. * The floor tiles in tomb levels no longer say "N E O". Instead, they say "N N N". * Tiny's Late - Though Tiny's head first appears in the 3rd level you choose with other versions, he appears in the 4th level in this one. * Levels 3 and 10 are a whole lot easier, because a lot of the enemies are missing in this version (even when comparing to the original NTSC-US version, which didn't have as many enemies as the PAL one). As such, it's possible to get better times easily. * When Uka Uka is on Cortex's face, both voices are heard at the same time, as if the two are fused. * Strangely, only two cutscenes were changed so that the characters' lips would be synched with their lines: the Cortex fight scene (only if you have at least 100%) and the good ending. * Some of Fake Crash's cameo appearances have been omitted. Most notably, he appears in Hog Ride, something that doesn't happen in the NTSC-US version, but does in the PAL one. * After completing the game, you're given a cheat code and some instructions to unlock a bonus video.